


【曦澄】沙滩上的那点事

by Hanyuxuan8012



Category: Fandoms, 曦澄
Genre: M/M, 魔道祖师
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanyuxuan8012/pseuds/Hanyuxuan8012
Relationships: 蓝曦臣X江澄
Kudos: 43





	【曦澄】沙滩上的那点事

“阿澄，好了吗？我们要出门了。”

温润的声音传到躲在卧室门口的江澄耳朵里格外刺耳。

“啧…蓝曦臣…我们要不……要不在商量商量？”别扭的声音从门口传出，江澄扯了扯身上的紫色长裙，一头柔顺的齐肩黑发衬得红着脸的江澄美丽异常，别扭的手指抠玩着门把手企图萌混过关。

蓝曦臣走到卧室门口一把将别扭的江澄拽出来搂在怀里，性感的薄唇蹭到江澄的耳边含着小巧的耳垂开口道:“这可是阿澄你自己答应的，怎么不能反悔呢。”嘴上说着手也没闲着抓了一把江澄的屁股蛋儿揉了揉。

江澄一阵无语，怪就怪自己嘴馋没忍住魏无羡和聂怀桑这两个死党的诱惑，趁着蓝曦臣出差不在，三人逃课到新开的“辣街”胡吃海塞，结果集体食物中毒被送进医院。看着蓝曦臣赶到医院时的脸色，江澄心里就来了句“得，完犊子”。赶紧卖萌认错哄着自家爱人，也签下了这份“女装度假”的卖身契。

蓝曦臣笑着在江澄的唇上轻吻一下便牵着他的手向外走去。两人没有去公共浴场而是去了别墅后的私人海滩，没有扰人的喧嚣，二人牵着手在沙滩上漫步，不紧不慢的往不远处的沙滩椅走去。

江澄弯腰还没坐在椅子上就被拽着胳膊跨坐在了蓝曦臣的身上，随即蓝曦臣不知从哪拿出一瓶防晒乳塞给江澄“阿澄帮我涂防晒吧。”

江澄看了眼手里的防晒又看了眼蓝曦臣那意味深长的眼神，突然明白过来什么，愣了片刻红着脸拧开防晒放在一边，调整了下坐姿微微颤抖的伸手去解蓝曦臣的衬衫纽扣。

衬衫下健壮的身材，完美的九头身比例，有力的肌肉，充满爆发力的腰身，  
还有屁股下逐渐隆起的粗大，江澄的心宛如小鹿乱撞，腰也开始发软。

挤了防晒的双手颤抖着伸向蓝曦臣结实好看的腹肌，好看的手指游走在蓝曦臣的胸前、腹肌、腰侧，慢慢的滑向裤子边缘。

蓝曦臣的呼吸开始粗重急促，下身的粗大也越来越热，烫的江澄坐不住的扭了下腰，下身被江澄蹭的高高鼓起，蓝曦臣忍不住的一把拉过江澄按头就是一个深吻，舌头急切的挤进江澄嘴里勾着香甜的软舌用力吸吮。

蓝曦臣的手伸进裙底，隔着内裤握着江澄的肉棒上下摩擦撸动，拇指抠弄着龟头和铃口。没一会江澄便在蓝曦臣的手里有了反应。

“阿澄，你硬了，前面的小孔也湿了。”蓝曦臣松开江澄的软舌，性感低沉的嗓音调笑着身上喘息的的人。

趴在蓝曦臣身上的江澄听到身下人不要脸的调笑双手环住蓝曦臣的脖子，报复的在他的肩膀上咬了一口。

灼热的气息不断喷洒在蓝曦臣的脖颈处，好听的哼叫声钻进耳朵里，蓝曦臣侧头伸出湿热的舌头一下一下的舔着江澄嫩白的脖子、耳垂，舌头钻进江澄的耳朵里舔弄画圈。

双重的刺激使得江澄浑身发软，握在蓝曦臣手里的肉棒也越来越硬，忍不住挺动腰肢配合着蓝曦臣的撸动，蓝曦臣将江澄的内裤往下扯了扯露出了龟头，隔着内裤撸动越来越快，时不时的还去抠弄几下湿漉漉的铃口，舌头也模仿着性交的节奏在江澄耳朵里抽插，不一会江澄就喘息哼叫着射在了蓝曦臣手里。

蓝曦臣手脚并用的褪下江澄身上的碍事的长裙和内裤扔在一边，扒着江澄的屁股将手里的精液抹在卵蛋上挤压揉搓，刚射过尚还敏感的身体还没平息就被这一翻揉弄的颤抖不止。

从下往上抚摸着江澄泛红的肌肤，手掌停在了粉嫩的乳尖上，两指时重时轻的挤压着粉嫩的乳粒，捏着乳尖又按又揪的转圈圈，把粉色的乳头磨得鲜红，手掌圈住乳尖周围一挤，挤出了一个小包，舌头轻轻的舔上硬挺的乳尖上下拨弄，舌尖对准乳尖上的小孔转着圈的往里戳刺，乳尖越来越红越来越硬，江澄难耐的扭着腰，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊的发出甜腻勾人的叫声，刚刚射过的肉棒又颤巍巍的站了起来。

蓝曦臣舔弄着挺立的乳尖，双手下移手指圈住江澄半硬的根部，一只手从根部往上撸着肉棒，撸到龟头时，另一只手继续着前面的动作，就像挤牛奶一样反复撸着半硬的肉棒，铃口分泌出来的液体越来越多，蓝曦臣一只手拖着龟头放在手心一只手从根部往前用力一捋，捏着龟头轻轻一抖，铃口的液体全部被抖在手心里，此时的江澄已被玩弄的眼角泛红呼吸急促，一副任君采撷的模样靠在蓝曦臣身上舒爽的哼唧着。

蓝曦臣扶着江澄的身体，把手心里的液体涂抹在江澄的乳头上，一边抹还一边吹气。

“唔啊………呼……蓝…蓝曦臣，你别玩了……难受……你……你摸一下……啊…”

江澄难耐的挺着胸口往前送，想要把被玩的胀疼发痒的乳头送进蓝曦臣的嘴里。蓝曦臣张嘴含住主动送上门的乳头嘬弄的滋滋作响。

江澄的肉棒已经完全勃起，股缝被蓝曦臣的粗大隔着衣服上下摩擦，心里像是爬过千万只蚂蚁一样酥麻难忍，欲望的火苗燃烧掉江澄最后一丝理智。

江澄挺动腰肢蹭着身下的粗大不断磨蹭，嘴里呜呜咽咽的催促着“蓝曦臣……快点……啊……我想要…”

看着身上动情诱惑的江澄，蓝曦臣瞬间就红了眼，几下就褪下了自己的衣裤，狰狞的紫红色性器弹了出来，挤进江澄的股缝磨蹭，伸手又握住江澄的肉棒撸动起来，时不时还拨弄揉搓着后面的卵蛋，大手将卵蛋和肉棒裹在一起揉搓，稀松的阴毛被铃口的液体打湿，在熟练的技巧下，快感席卷着江澄的全身，整个人瘫在蓝曦臣身上没了力气。

蓝曦臣把江澄掉了个方向，让他屁股对着自己趴在身上，拿起一旁的防晒乳挤满江澄的后穴，伸进一根手指戳进戳出。

“唔！！……啊……”

手指在后穴里不断进出，感受着肠壁里的紧致炙热。手指带着肠液和白色的乳液滑出体内，在穴口的褶皱处按摩轻压，反复几次直到穴口又软了些，蓝曦臣慢慢的戳进了两根指头，肠壁里抠弄摸索。

“啊……！”江澄浑身颤抖的扬起雪白的脖颈发出一声甜腻的呻吟。

找到了，蓝曦臣便对着肉道里的凸起又戳又按，摩擦着江澄的敏感。

酥麻的快感从后穴蔓延至全身，浑身颤抖舒爽不已，江澄抓着蓝曦臣的长腿指甲深深的陷入表皮，留下了一道道爱的印记。

后穴被刺激的不断收缩，紧紧的夹着在他体内作乱的手指，蓝曦臣“啪”的一下打在江澄的屁股上，江澄惊的啊了一声，后穴也松了力道，蓝曦臣顺势又挤进了一根手指，三根手指卖力的在湿滑的体内用力抽插，时而挤压着敏感的凸起。

蓝曦臣才抽出体内的手指，江澄便觉得肉道空虚的厉害，好想让蓝曦臣狠狠的插进来填满自己。

蓝曦臣又把江澄转了回来，对江澄说“想要就自己进来。”

江澄坐在蓝曦臣腹部的屁股慢慢下移了一点，一手抵住蓝曦臣的腹部，一手后捞握住了蓝曦臣滚烫的肉棒，上下搓弄了两下，将龟头顶在了自己的穴口蹭了蹭，找准位置后抬腰后坐。

“唔……疼……啊………”

虽然扩张过，但是蓝曦臣的肉棒过分的大，龟头挤进去便撑得下不去了，蓝曦臣“热心”的掰开了江澄的臀瓣，挺了几下腰，等江澄适应后一个深顶握着江澄的臀瓣往下一坐，肉棒压着穴内凸起整根没入。

“啊！！…”粗大的肉棒毫不留情的填满后穴直达深处，江澄叫喊着射在蓝曦臣的腹部，爽快的泪水从眼角滑落。

整根没入的快感炸的蓝曦臣头皮发麻，完全没给刚刚射精的江澄喘息的时间，大手握紧江澄的腰上下挺动，紫红色的肉棒有节奏的在肠道里抽插。

肉棒每一次顶过穴内的凸起，江澄就像被电流击中一样，每一处的毛孔都在叫嚣着舒服，嫩白的肌肤上战栗着起了小疙瘩。

穴口被磨得艳红诱人，褶皱被紫红的肉棒撑平，粗大的肉棒将后穴堵的满满的，后穴分泌出的肠液被撞击成泡沫，溅在二人的阴毛卵蛋到处都是。

粗大的肉棒被炙热的肉道吸吮着，蓝曦臣疯狂的挺动着腰肢，清晰的感受着肉道里被层层顶开的媚肉仿佛有无数张小嘴啃咬讨好着自己。

已经射过两次的肉棒被后穴抽插的快感又一次站了起来，随着蓝曦臣挺动的节奏晃晃悠悠的吐露着晶莹的爱液。

被蓝曦臣用第一次射出来的精液抹满玩弄的卵蛋因着精液的干涸，表皮有些紧绷，虽然又被肠道分泌出来的爱液浸湿但也因为这样现在卵蛋的格外的刺痒，这种痒直达心底，让人忍不住想要把两个卵蛋握在手里用力的搓弄解痒，无人关照的肉棒也胀疼的想要被人玩弄。

被欲望快感冲昏了的江澄再也顾不得许多，抬起跪骑在蓝曦臣两侧的长腿踩在沙滩椅上双腿大开改成蹲坐的姿势，一手向后撑着蓝曦臣的大腿，腰身配合着上下起伏卖力吞吐粗大的肉棒，一手伸向自己的肉棒撸动，指甲抠弄着自己的铃口，沾满晶莹爱液的手指伸向瘙痒的卵蛋，握在手里用力的挤压揉捏，和肉棒贴在一起拨弄揉搓，嘴里止不住的发出淫荡的叫喊声。

“唔啊……曦臣快点……唔…再快点……啊啊……好舒服……”

“就是那里……啊曦臣…在用力顶一顶那里………啊啊啊……唔……！”

江澄泛红的脸颊失魂淫靡的动作淫荡的喊声，直激着蓝曦臣的理智尽失，他握住江澄一个挺身，把江澄压在身下，坚硬的性器狠狠的冲撞江澄体内的凸起，两颗阴囊啪啪啪的把着身下雪白的屁股撞成粉红色。

“啊啊啊………太深了……呃啊……要捅破了……呜呜…”江澄抓着蓝曦臣的手臂嗯嗯大叫。

敏感的肉壁被粗大的肉棒摩擦的快要起火一般灼热，爽的肠道流出来大量的肠液，打湿了黑硬的阴毛，顺着股缝滴落到沙滩椅上。

江澄抬起两条颤抖的长腿圈住蓝曦臣的腰，把屁股又往上送了送，不断索求着蓝曦臣的疼爱，噗呲噗呲的水声越来越响，蓝曦臣捧着江澄的屁股把自己的粗长硬挺不断快速插入抽出，穴口被肠液浸的鲜红欲滴像红樱桃一样美味可口。

“唔啊啊啊……曦臣……”江澄突然高仰着头，呼吸也变得急促，肉道的媚肉急促的收缩，江澄再一次哭喊的射了出来，白皙好看的脸上布满了红晕和激情的汗水，眼角不断溢出来的快乐泪水。埋在体内的粗大性器随着江澄的出精，快速凶狠的抽插着紧缩着的肉道顶开层层媚肉直达深处，蓝曦臣又奋力的抽插了几百下一个挺腰射在了江澄的身体里，温凉的精液打在江澄的凸起点上，江澄高潮余韵未退，受不住这快速的抽插，颤抖的身体尖叫一声，后穴喷出大量温热的液体，浇灌在体内的龟头上，随着抽插流出体内，大量的液体顺着沙滩椅的缝隙滴落到沙滩上，松软的沙子被打湿一片砸出了一个小坑。

“唔……～”熬过了这迷乱灭顶的快感，江澄浑身抽搐着彻底化成一滩水软了下去，感受到蓝曦臣的肉棒还在体内，用尽最后的力气哼唧出声“唔，出去…”

蓝曦臣舔着江澄眼角的泪水，看着累的睁不开眼的江澄，听话的抽出性器，笑着对江澄说“别人都是拔吊无情，你倒好，你是用屌无情，裤子都没提上就翻脸不认人了。”

江澄实在是没有力气说话了，白楞了蓝曦臣一眼就睡了过去，蓝曦臣捡起地上的衬衫抖了抖裹在江澄身上抱着他往别墅走去………

完


End file.
